


Smoke and Mirrors

by larrywhylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Sex, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrywhylinson/pseuds/larrywhylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you play pretend for too long, you might start to lose a grip on what’s real and what’s fake. Louis gets caught up in the fake girlfriend bit, and thinks he can make it work. Harry brings him back to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Gotye song. One of the first smut pieces I ever wrote...

“Oh my God, get married already!” Harry said mockingly, as he read another gossip article. He furrowed his brows at the computer screen and read on. “Louis, can you believe that these people are that easy to fool? They’ve been following us for right around two years now, but they still can’t tell when we’re lying. They genuinely think that you and Eleanor are going to get married and live together forever.” Louis hesitated, and said in a small voice, “Is that…a bad thing?” Harry’s head snapped around to look Louis in the eyes, and the older boy immediately knew that he misspoke. “I mean, isn’t that what they’re supposed to think? Isn’t that the goal?”

Harry turned his entire body to face him, arms crossed.

“I suppose,” He said slowly, “but I just figured that the two of us were doing it to satisfy Modest Management…and that some fans would just know what really went on. If I’m honest, I like that idea much better than the one that involves tricking them completely.” He looked hurt now.

Louis walked a bit closer to him. “Haz, it’s just better this way. I promise.” He turned on his heel and headed toward the washroom. 

Harry heard a bit of a commotion from where he was. “Lou,” he called out, “what are you doing? I thought we were staying in tonight…a little girls’ night in,” he said with a laugh.

“I’m not a girl, Harry,” Louis responded harshly. “Enough people try to say that shit about me. I don’t need you to do it, too.”

“Babe, I was only joking. Now, tell me where we’re going so I know what to put on.”

“We’re not going anywhere.” Louis walked out of the washroom and looked the younger boy in the eyes. “I’m meeting Eleanor somewhere…some publicity thing…the usual. Don’t wait up.”

In that moment, the only thing Harry could have been compared to was an orphaned puppy. Eyes wide and glazed over with tears threatening to fall, he cleared his throat. “You didn’t mention that to me.”

“I don’t have to tell you everything, Harry. You don’t own me, I don’t own you. It’s not that serious. Like I said, don’t wait up,” Louis snatched his coat from the ground and slung it over his shoulder as he slammed the door.

“It’s serious to me,” Harry whispered to himself as he replayed the conversation in his head, trying to understand Louis’ point of view.

X

Louis peeled out of the driveway in his shiny Porshe and made his way to Eleanor’s flat. She was shocked to find that he was treating her nicer than usual. ‘How are you’s’ and ‘you look nice’ were rarely ever a part of their conversations. He had a hand on her thigh the entire drive to the club, another thing that he’d never done with her before. She brushed it off and attributed it to things going well in his relationship with Harry.

He stopped the car outside of the club, rushed around to open Eleanor’s door, and tossed the keys to the valet. For once, they looked like a couple in love, as he held her hand tight and ushered her toward the doors. Before they went through he planted a quick kiss on her cheek, and moved a piece of hair from her face, all without looking at the paparazzi once. To her (and to the crowd outside cooing at the couple), it actually seemed genuine.

They usually sat around drinking cocktails when they went to bars and clubs, but Louis dragged Eleanor to the dance floor. Hiking up her dress as they grinded under the hot lights, he looked like he really wanted her. A hand gripped her arse as another went to her hair and pulled her in for a kiss…their first real kiss. Knowing this was out of character for him, she jumped at the chance to kiss, what was effectively, her celebrity crush. Cameras flashed as the two continued like this, seemingly caught up in a newfound passion.

“I could-I could love you, you know. I don’t hav-have-I don’t have to be the way I’m…the I…I don’t have to be the way I am, you know.” He was hammered, clingling to her as he hobbled out of the club.

She knew he didn’t mean it.

“You love Harry, Louis. No matter what I want, no matter what the media wants, to be honest, no matter what you want….you’re in love with him, babe.” She pushed him into the passenger seat and she took the wheel. She helped him up the steps of his flat, and opened the door to find Harry’s worried eyes. Without a word he led Louis inside and slammed the door in her face.

“Louis, babe, you a’right? You look awful, love.”

“Fuck off,” Louis said as a nearly fell to the ground.

“What’s wrong with you lately? It’s like you’re always mad at me. Tell me what I’ve done, and I’ll fix it. You know I will.”

“Fucking everything,”Louis slurred, “it’s all your fault. You…y-you make my life so hard..so fucking hard. I don’t even love you. I’ve got a girlfriend. I’m not gay. Not like you. I’m not gay.”

Harry stared at him in disbelief. “I’m not gay either,” he said defiantly, “I’m just in love…and it happens to be with another boy. What the hell are the labels even for? The only words that need to describe me are ‘taken,’ and ‘in-love’.”

Louis made a face at him. “I’ve got a girlfriend. Eleanor. She loves me, and I love her. Everyone says we look good together.”

“Louis, you can’t believe that! You can’t honestly say that. The furthest you’ve gotten with her is kissed her on the cheek…in front of a load of paparazzi,” Harry said with a throaty laugh. “Fucking give it up, mate.”

“I kissed her tonight. On the lips. And we danced the whole time at the club,” Louis waited to see Harry’s reaction.

Harry’s eyes darkened, and in a swift movement he tugged Louis’ arm and threw him on the bed.

“Don’t fucking do that. I know you’re going through whatever shit you’re going through right now, but don’t fucking do that to me ever again. He was frantically unbuttoning and unzipping Louis’ pants now, muttering under his breath and shaking his head. “You’re mine,” he said roughly.

Harry had never really been in control like this before, but it seemed to come naturally. He yanked off Louis’ trousers and boxers in one go. Shockingly, Louis was already sporting a semi under his clothes. Even though he was drunk, Harry’s jealousy still managed to get him off. Harry spread Louis’ legs wide, and positioned himself between them. He bowed his head and licked a stripe on the underside of Louis’ cock, causing the older boy to let out a small moan. He lapped at the head, teasing it, seeing what reactions he could get from the boy beneath him. He stroked Louis to hardness, and took the ever-growing cock into his mouth. Soon enough, the moans turned into yeses, and Louis was getting loud, letting Harry know he was doing well. Eventually the curly-haired boy was able to talk Louis in whole, his nose grazing the older boy’s stomach. Harry ignored the tears that were pricking his eyes, and he relaxed around Louis’ cock and hummed, sending waves of pleasure through the smaller boy’s body.

He found a rhythm, bobbing his head quicker than ever, allowing Louis to weakly thrust as much as he could, being so drunk and out of sorts. His skilled tongue found the slit and made its way into it, only then to swirl around the base, making Louis scream in pleasure. Harry pulled himself off of Louis’ thick cock with a ‘pop’ sound, only to find himself swallowing around it again seconds later. Louis’ quiet, “F-fuck” was enough to let Harry Know how close the older boy was to spilling his load. That only made him speed up, wanting to make him come harder than he ever had. He took Louis deep again, letting his throat close around Louis’ cock, giving the boy a tightness that was out of this world. After a few more bobs of his head, Louis was coming hard, surrendering his body to the orgasm as it spread through him, leaving his ears buzzing. Harry stroked him though it, pumping Louis’ hot come towards his own swollen lips, lapping up every last bit like a reward.

Harry wasn’t quite finished yet. With a devious look, he snatched the bottle of lube from the nightstand, quickly coating his fingers. “You okay, love?” he said to Louis, who was still shaking a bit.

“Harry, I’m so fucking sorry,” he sighed. “That was fucking amazing,” his drunkenness was controlling the way he put sentences together. “I’m definitely gay, gay as the day is long, gay as-“ His rant was cut off by one of Harry’s fingers breaching his entrance. He gasped and immediately started rocking against it. 

“Haz, I thought it would be easier if I was with Eleano-“

“Don’t say her name…not while I’m making you feel this good,” Harry said as he added a second finger and started pumping it faster. Louis was putty in his hands now, overstimulated, but still willing, he was rocking into Harry’s hand. His dick seemed to already get hard again.

Soon, Harry was adding a third and a fourth finger, and Louis was screaming out in pleasure underneath him. Every time Harry pushed in, he was hitting Louis’ prostate. He wanted to make him come again.

Slick from the lube and a bit of Louis’ come, Harry used his free hand to stroke the older boy’s cock. Louis was stuttering now, words even more unintelligible. Harry showed no mercy, pumping both hands furiously; he attempted to draw another orgasm out of his boyfriend. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the air, and Louis got closer and closer. Without warning, his climax seemed to spring on him, shocking both himself and Harry. He came with a jolt of his hips, releasing a bit let come than the time before, but without sacrificing the same bliss he experienced. His body lay shaking for longer this time, and Harry got up and left him there on the bed.

His back still turned, he said loud enough for Louis to hear, “Mine.”

He turned off the light and shut the door behind him.


End file.
